


heaven

by sparklingmini



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, based off of ab6ix’s reality show, donghyun’s an uwu child, i love them together, the donghyun/woong tag needs to start existing, woong loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: woong loves donghyun





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> donghyun/woong needs more love, so, i made this.
> 
> title from: heaven - nu’est w & seventeen

woong stares lovingly at his boyfriend, watching him as he cooks.

woong thinks he’s lucky to have donghyun in his life. he’s happy to have everyone in his life.

  
—

  
him and donghyun are waiting for the rest of their members to arrive for the special party.

“you’re finally debuting hyung,” donghyun says after a while, “how does it feel?”

woong doesn’t know _what_ to feel specifically.

“well,” he starts, “i feel a lot of things, happiness, sadness, but most importantly, i feel the excitement of finally debuting.”

  
—

  
they’re at the amusement park, they’ve just finished the games and woong feels jealous.

it’s not something he should be jealous over, but he can’t help it.

donghyun’s being his usual self, woong understands that, but he feels lost when he doesn’t have donghyun’s undivided attention.

on top of that, he has the devil manito to complete, but he doesn’t think he can do it.

  
—

  
in the end he does fail at the devil manito, like he predicted, so he has to do the punishment. he’s not prepared at all for this.

until woojin decides to only force two people to do it, and he’s about to cry.

  
—

  
they’ve finally gotten back to the dorms, and there’s no cameras, no staff and no manager and woong finally feels free. he checks the time, _10:34pm_. it’s really late.

he hears a soft hyung in the distance and whips his head around. he sees donghyun.

“yeah?” he asks, “is everything ok?”

“c-can you cuddle with me? i can’t sleep,” and woong coos at his adorable boyfriend.

“why are you so shy baby?” he softly asks, “you don’t have to be so shy with me.”

“i thought you wouldn’t want to because you were so tired and you’d just brush me off.”

now, woong would brush off a lot of donghyun’s requests, but _definitely_  not brush off donghyun’s cuddle requests. he can’t get enough of them if he’s being honest.

woong engulfs him in a hug and donghyun stands there in shock, before slowly wrapping his hands around woong‘s waist.

“come on now, let’s go to bed,” woong whispers. donghyun runs along to the bedroom.

  
—

  
they’re laying down in bed, hugging, woong gives donghyun a big smooch, donghyun groans. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats, you made it to the end, hopefully it wasn’t too cringy and you enjoyed it. 
> 
> remember: we need more donghyun/woong


End file.
